A shaded past.
by hibiki
Summary: My first FF7 fanfic ever. This follows Vincents life from the early days when he was a Turk and will lead on after the battle with Sephiroth.Please R&R. /Chapter 2 now up.
1. The raging beast.

Sweat ran down the small mans forehead as he ran through sector two of Midgar city. He rounded a corner and stopped behind a wall to take a short breather. He had been running for twenty minutes already and the chase had not given up yet. He knew that he would be caught sooner or later but did not want to give his captors an easy catch. As he turned to run again, he stopped dead in front of a man dressed in a dark blue, almost black suit with a white shirt.  
  
"Who are you?" said the man, a strong hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"That is no concern of yours." Said the man in front of him, "but as you asked, the names Vincent."  
  
Another man stepped in, blocking off all escape routes.  
  
"Tseng, I can handle this guy." Said Vincent.  
  
"I believe you Vincent, but you really should hurry, Reno's getting the drinks in tonight."  
  
"Is that all you ever think of Tseng?" said Vincent. The man in front of him had no choice. He readied himself for a fight.  
  
"You don't honestly think you can win against a member of the Turks do you?"  
  
"I'll take you on."  
  
"Fine I'll show you why they call me the raging beast." Said Vincent.  
  
Tseng stood there, watching Vincent ready himself against his opponent.  
  
"Tseng, hold onto this." Shouted Vincent, throwing his gun and holster to his boss.  
  
"Hurry this up Vincent. I really need a drink." Replied Tseng with a laugh.  
  
Vincent ran at his opponent and grabbed him by the arm. At this point he punched the man, knocking him off balance. Vincent loosened his grip and threw his opponent into the air. He jumped up and kicked him back down to the ground. As the man tried to get up, Tseng intervened and pushed him back down. Vincent removed a phone from the inside of his suit jacket and dialled a number.  
  
"We've caught him…" said Vincent,  
  
"We'll send someone to pick him up."  
  
"Fine, we're in sector two, near the…" Vincent looked around before continuing, "near the weapons store."  
  
"Location confirmed, good job Turks."  
  
The transport for the man arrived ten minutes later.  
  
"Hurry up!" Tseng shouted at the Shinra troops, "We haven't got al day."  
  
"Sorry sir." Replied one of the troops.  
  
"So Vincent, shall we make our way to bar." Said Tseng,  
  
"You go on ahead Tseng, I'll catch up with you soon." Replied Vincent.  
  
Vincent walked off through sector two, heading toward the train station. Although he was happy with his line of work, it somehow left him unfulfilled. The train arrived at 9:05pm and Vincent boarded it and took his seat. This train was heading to sector three where Vincent had to meet someone on that night, Lucrecia. The train arrived at it's destination and Vincent departed the carriage.  
  
"Lucrecia!" shouted Vincent, trying to move through the crowded street, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Where were you?" Lucrecia asked him.  
  
"I had some guy to sort out, it's nothing really. He just put up a good chase."  
  
"Well, don't leave me waiting again, ok." She replied.  
  
"So, what did you want to see me about Lucrecia?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I must go to Nibelheim soon with professor Hojo and professor Ghast."  
  
"I shall accompany you."  
  
"No, you can't afford to miss work at the moment, you can barely manage to afford your apartment."  
  
"But I'm moving up in the Turks. I've heard rumours of a promotion." Replied Vincent.  
  
"All the more reason for you to stay then."  
  
"The money doesn't bother me Lucrecia, I just want to be near you."  
  
"I shan't be gone too long, we just need to do a few experiments. I should be back within a month."  
  
Two days later, Lucrecia left Midgar with the other two professors and a handful of troops.  
  
"She'll be ok." Said Tseng and Vincent watched them leave from the Shinra building.  
  
"I know, Tseng, but I just want to be with her."  
  
"I understand." Replied Tseng, "How about we finish our next job and then insist that we go and protect them in Nibelheim.  
  
"You'd go with me?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Why? I'm the one that loves her."  
  
"Even more the reason for me to go. I've heard rumours of trouble in the area, if I go too, I can make sure that both of you are safe. Lucrecia's a lucky woman Vincent."  
  
"Thanks Tseng." Replied Vincent, "So, what's our next job then?"  
  
"We have to recruit a new member for the Turks, it's hard with just Reno, you and I. We need one more."  
  
The next day, Shinra troops from all sectors of Midgar arrived at the Shinra building with hopes of joining the Turks. Not only were there Shinra troops, but also people from all over the world. A lot of the candidates were terrible, no-where near the level of a Turk. By the end of the day, there were only two candidates left. They had been picked from the hundreds of applicants there. One of them was named Ruudo and the other Scarlet. Tseng started the questions,  
  
"So… Scarlet, what makes you think that you could join the Turks?"  
  
"I have an excellent record with Shinra and I'm not hesitant to destroy an enemy."  
  
"How about you, Ruudo?"  
  
"I've been a strong warrior in my town and I need something to work towards. I feel that I could be a worthy addition to the Turks."  
  
Tseng nodded to Vincent, who started the second round of questions.  
  
"So, Scarlet, how good are you at following orders? And what are your views on breaking rules?"  
  
"I carry out all orders without question and I have broken rules in the past to get a job done."  
  
"And you, Ruudo?"  
  
"I would be willing to follow orders, yet if they don't seem right, I may question them. As for rules, I may break them in special circumstances, but only if necessary as everything needs rules for it to succeed.  
  
Vincent and Tseng started to talk until finally Tseng turned to Scarlet and Ruudo to explain who would be joining them.  
  
"Scarlet," said Tseng, "You say you follow orders without question. This would not make you a real Turk as you need compassion and have to think for yourself. As for breaking rules, you shouldn't do that unless absolutely. As for you Ruudo, you have all the qualities of a real Turk. You shall be our new member. You will have to follow a vigorous training regime until we are happy with your performances."  
  
"How could you choose him, he has never worked for Shinra in his life!" shouted Scarlet.  
  
"You'd seem better suited to a managing post within Shinra, you don't have the qualities for the Turks. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Just watch, I'll have my revenge on you one day."  
  
"Vincent, remove miss Scarlet from the room." Said Tseng,  
  
"Sure, it would be a pleasure."  
  
A day after the recruitment, Tseng, true to his word, requested that he and Vincent be assigned to Nibelheim. Although he didn't understand the reason, President Shinra authorised them to leave for Nibelheim that day. One day later, they arrived. Vincent walked into the town and up to the mansion at the top.  
  
"So this is Shinra mansion." He said, looking up at the giant building. "I'm gonna go and surprise Lucrecia." Vincent headed into the house and looked around but he couldn't find anyone. He ascended the stairs in the middle of the hall to reach a room in the right wing of the house. He found a pile of clothes on a table to the side of the room and recognised one of the dresses as Lucrecia's. He looked around the room some more before accidentally slipping on the polished floorboards, hitting the wall in front of him. Suddenly a hole opened in the wall, revealing a staircase down to the basement where he heard voices. One of them was Lucrecia, he was sure of it. 


	2. Experiments in the lab

Stepping onto the spiral staircase, Vincent started to descend, Lucrecia's voice growing louder with every step down. When he reached the bottom, he looked ahead and saw a door. He walked up to it and his hand fastened around the handle. Now he recognised the other voices, Hojo and Ghast. They were all talking about a top secret project, the 'Genova' project. As Vincent stood there listening, he became shocked at what he was hearing. They were planning to infuse Lucrecia with Jenova cells, making her pregnant.  
  
At this point, Vincent entered the room. The three scientists were shocked and almost jumped out of their white coats.  
  
"Vincent, what are you doing here?" said Lucrecia.  
  
"Tseng and I have been assigned to protect the three of you." Said Vincent, trying not to look at Hojo.  
  
"Why did the president send you two Turks here, we have no need for you." Said Ghast. He hated the Turks.  
  
"No, let them stay Ghast." Said Vincent, "I'm sure at least one of them could be useful." Replied Hojo with almost a look of evil in his eyes.  
  
"Lucrecia, can I talk to you. Alone." Said Vincent.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now, or as soon as possible." He replied.  
  
Lucrecia left the laboratory with Vincent and they left the mansion to wander round the town.  
  
"Lucrecia," said Vincent, "I heard everything that you three were talking about."  
  
"Then you know what I came here for." Said Lucrecia.  
  
"Yes. I know it's not my place to say this, but I beg you. Please do not go through with this experiment. I couldn't bare to lose you."  
  
"I must though Vincent. Hojo wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"But I love you Lucrecia." Vincent just shouted it out in the middle of the town square. "I can't let Hojo force you into this." With saying that, Vincent stormed off to the inn and locked his door.  
  
The next day, Hojo called Tseng down to the laboratory.  
  
"Tseng, there is no need for two Turks to be here. That is why the president has requested that you return to Midgar and leave Vincent here." Said Hojo, "I'm sure he can handle our protection alone."  
  
"Alright Hojo, I shall leave Vincent here to protect you three, but I shall return once I've finished what the president needs me for."  
  
As Tseng left the laboratory, Hojo started talking to himself.  
  
"Vincent loves Lucrecia…This could be a problem for the experiment…At least that fool Tseng is out of the way." Hojo started to laugh insanely and then called for one of the troops to assist him in his work. Tseng left the mansion and returned to the inn. He found Vincent in his room, sitting quietly.  
  
"Vincent, the president has insisted that I return to Midgar and leave you here. I shall return in less than a week."  
  
"Ok. I'll protect them until you return." Replied Vincent.  
  
"Vincent, promise me one thing. Watch out for Hojo, I don't trust that guy."  
  
"I know how you feel, he seems kinda…uhhh…creepy."  
  
"Yeah. Give my regards to Lucrecia." Said Tseng and then he left Nibelheim.  
  
Later that day, Vincent decided to go and see Lucrecia, he found her down in the lab, crying on professor Ghast's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Lucrecia?" said Vincent as he entered the lab,  
  
"can we talk about it somewhere else, Vincent?"  
  
"Sure, let's go for a walk."  
  
They left the mansion again and walked around the village as they did the day before.  
  
"Hojo insulted me." She told him.  
  
"What did he say?!" said Vincent, turning mad.  
  
"He said that I was a poor excuse for a scientist as I let my emotions cloud my work. I should never have told him that I didn't want to perform the experiment."  
  
"Damn him, this is the final straw. Take this," he said handing his room key to Lucrecia, "I'm gonna have a little talk with Hojo."  
  
Vincent walked up to the mansion and entered. Once more he descended the spiral staircase and entered the laboratory where he found Hojo, alone.  
  
"Hojo!" he shouted as he entered, "Never again shall I let you hurt Lucrecia."  
  
"Vincent, you really are a pitiful excuse for a human. Look at you, no control over your own emotions, I feel disgusted just looking at you. But I can help you, I can make you so much more," Hojo paused, thinking of what to say, "So much more efficient."  
  
Hojo started to move towards Vincent, a look of evil on his face. Vincent opened his jacket and started reaching for his gun, but it was too late, Hojo had pulled out his own gun and shot him. Vincent fell to his knees, clutching his chest.  
  
"Hojo, why are you doing this?" said Vincent, but Hojo didn't answer, he just stood there laughing as Vincent lost consciousness and his body hit the floor.  
  
Hojo lifted his body from the floor and placed him on the table. He started experimenting on his body and when he finished, Vincent awoke. He lifted himself from the table and tried to get to his feet, but fell to his knee's. He could hear a noise inside his head, as if someone was beating a drum and he started to scream in pain.  
  
"Hojo you bastard, what the hell did you do to me."  
  
"I did what I promised. I made you more efficient." Replied Hojo laughing, but he had not counted on the following event.  
  
"AAAGH!!" Vincent screamed out in pain. "What is happening."  
  
Vincent's skin started to grow hair and change to purple. Horns started to grow from his head as blood ran down his face, his short black hair growing down his back and changing colour to red.  
  
He roared in pain as he grew claws in his fingers and suddenly the pain had stopped, Vincent had no feelings in his body at all. He was possessed by the beast he had become. He lost all control, and started attacking the lab.  
  
"BEAST FLARE!" he shouted in a low, gravely voice. A giant ball of fire obliterated quarter of the lab  
  
as he carried on attacking. 


End file.
